Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/Welcome to the Family!
This is the fifth restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. Level 31 - A Pig Pen Business Forget what you know about idyllic Italian farms... *Emily, Edward, Paige and Francois enter the farm. *Emily: THIS is Gino's famous farm? *Edward: Uh... Well, maybe there's more to it then meets the eye? *Gino and truffles enter the farm. *Gino: Beppe! Get away from those! *Gino: Those are for our CUSTOMERS! *Beppe bits Gino and goes away. *Gino: Oh! Edward, Emily... *Paige goes to Truffles, Edward goes to Gino. *Edward: Gino, good news! The reunion is on! *Gino blinks. *Emily: Well, umm... Why don't we sit down and talk about it? *Emily: I... guess we'll stand... *Gino: Edward... Don't get me wrong - I'm happy to see you. *Francois: Obviously. *Gino: But I have so much work to do around harvest time, you see. *Gino: In fact, going to a reunion right now is out of the question. *Edward: Oh, well perhaps we could lend you a hand? *Gino: No one works my farm but me. *Edward: Oh, come now - how about just to clean tables? *Truffles lie down. *Gino: Truffles! Come! *Gino leads Truffles out of the farm. During the level *Gino finds the hidden tools! Afterward *Truffles gets the ball to Paige while Gino cleans the table. *Paige and Truffles play tug-of-war. *The ball released from truffles to Gino. *Gino is mad! He threw the ball out of the farm! *Truffles runs to the ball and gets it to Paige. *Paige and Truffles play again! *Gino grabs Truffles madly! *Paige and Gino: Let go! *Gino falls down. Edward and Emily enters the farm. *Gino: You should tell her to be more careful. *Gino: Ugh... Family! Who needs them? *Edward's angry! *Gino: So, I've heard you guys were visiting Napoli. *Gino: I bet this isn't quite what you were expecting, eh? *Edard: Yes, well... We're here to see if we can change that. About the reunion...? *Gino: Not in a million pizza's! Level 32 - Animal Manners It’s hard to believe, but in Gino’s farm even animals are more polite than people. *Paige plays with Truffles. Gino enters the farm. *Gino is angry! *Gino: What are you doing? *Gino: You stupid baby! You should NOT be feeding her! *Paige: I'm not a BABY! I'm a GIRL! *Gino: Well, a GIRL should know better than to feed a delicate animal that... that... stop! *Paige: Truffle likes it! ...What is stop? *Gino: Truffles is on a VERY special diet. *Gino: Besides... she HATES carrots! *Truffles got off from Gino and eats the food Paige gave. *Gino: Truffles is mine, do you hear me, you... you spoiled brat! *Gino: Mine, mine, mine! *Gino stomps! *Gino leads Truffles out of the farm! *Paige's crying! *Paige: Mommy! Mommy! *Paige runs away from the farm to find Emily. *Gino enters the farm to work. Afterward *Gino rings the dinner bell. *Gino: Dinner time! *Emily, Edward and Paige enter the farm. *The animals sat on the table! *Gino: Beppe! Lily! Truffles! Don't be rude! *Gino: We need to say grace, first. *The animals eat the food. *Gino: Ok, sorry - where are my manners? *Gino gets off the table. *Gino: There's an inn just down the road... *Gino: ...it's truly divine. Level 33 - The Grumpy Napoli Gino’s finally letting Emily help out at the farm. Let’s do some cleaning up! *There was a mess in the farm. *Emily, Francois and Edward enter the farm. *Gino: I told you - stay away from Truffles! *Emily: Maybe I should just take Paige and go, Dad. *Emily: Let me take care of her for a while. *Emily: Of all my brothers, Gino was always the most... er… *Beepa ran into the farm. *Gino: Beppe! Where have you been? You're late! *Beppe runs away from the farm. *Edward: ...'Solitary' *Edward: Gino - are you sure you couldn't use any help? *Gino: At my farm, I do all the work. That way I keep all the profits! *Emily: You know, I've learned that working with people... *Emily: ...is one of the greatest joys of running a restaurant. *Emily: They help your business grow and share in your success. *Emily: The more you share, the more the business grows. *Gino: You can clean up... A LITTLE. *Gino: ...but consider it an unpaid internship! During the level *Gino cleans up the mess! Afterward *Gino: I'm not telling you again, leave Truffles alone! *Gino goes to the cow and milks. *Gino: Hmm... *Gino continues milking the cow. *They follow Gino. *Gino: Hmpf! *Paige rides Truffles! *Gino looks at the east! *Gino: Hmm?! Level 34 - Deep Trouble Paige learns that getting too close to the well is not a good idea. Others aren’t so lucky… *Paige runs around. She goes to the well and tries to climb. *Emily: Paige!! *Paige messed up with the well! *Emily: Paige! You remember what Mommy said about the well, don't you? *Paige: Don't ever climb on walls - ever, ever, ever. *Emily: Especially this one... It looks like it hasn't been repaired in ages. *Francois: And trust me, Paige - your family has bad luck with wells. *Paige: Really? *Francois: Someday, I'll tell you ALL about it. *Emily: Now go run along - but stay away from Truffles! *Paige runs out of the farm. Afterward *Gino goes to the well crack. *Gino: Truffles! Beppe! Lily! *The animals attract around Gino. *Gino: Who did this? *Gino: Was it you, Lily? *Lily: Mooooo! *Gino: Hmm, it was you Beppe, wasn't it? *Beppe shook no. *Gino goes to the well. *Gino: Well, if you think I'm paying for the repairs, you've got another thing coming... *Gino: ...I keep telling you, only sharpen your horns for a tree! But NOOOO... *Beppe ran towards Gino, knocking him down into the well! *Gino: ...AAAH... Level 35 - A Misunderstood Pig Gino isn’t anywhere to be found, so Emily and Edward need to step in! If only pigs could speak… *Emily, Edward and Francois enter the farm. *Edward: Gino! *Edward looks around. *Edward: ...Gino? *Edward: I really need to talk to you about the reunion. *Francois: Well, like it or not, looks like he's going to need some help running the place today. *Francois: You remember how to milk a cow, right? *Emily: We'll find out. *Francois leaves the place, leeting EMily and Edward go. Afterward *Emily cleans the table. Francois milks the cow. *Truffles: Squeeeeeaaaaal! **To Paige. *Paige: Mommy! Something's wrong with Truffles! *Emily: She's probably just hungry, dear. *Truffles: Squeal! Squeal! Squeaaaaal! *Francois goes to the well. He did a mistake! *The well bucket fell down into! *Francois: Whoops! *Gino: Oooh! *Francois leaves and Edward enters the farm. *Edward: I wonder where Gino is? *Truffles goes to Edward. *Truffles: Squeal! Squeal! Squeaaaaal! *Edward: I'd better check the farmhouse again. *Edward leaves the farm. Level 36 - Someone Call a Vet! Gino, hang in there just a little longer! Help Edward rescue him! *Paige throws cheese and onion into the well. *Emily and Edward enter the farm. *Emily: Paige! What are you doing? *Emily: I thought I told you stay away from there! *Paige: Sorry, Mommy. *Paige: I thought Uncle Geen-o was hungry. *Emily: That's okay, sweetie. Just make sure you don't get too close. *Emily and Edward walk to the well. *Emily: Did you say, "Gino"?! *Paige: Uh-huh! Truffles showed me. *Gino: Oooohhhh… *Edward: Hang on, Gino! We'll get you out! During the level *Emily helps Edward hold the rope for Gino! Afterward *Gino is out of the well! *Edward: Here, let me help you to your feet. *Edward tries to get Gino. *Gino: AAAGH! Put me down! Down! *Edward puts Gino down. *Emily: I think you broke your leg, Uncle Gino. *Edward: We'll call for a doctor. *Gino: No! No doctors! *Gino: I'll be fine on my own. *Emily: Gino, we're CALLING a doctor! *Gino: Okay - you can call the vet. *They laugh. *Gino: It's time for Truffles' check up anyhow... Level 37 - The Broken Leg Whim Even mean and unfriendly farmers like being taken care of from time to time. *There was a vet! Gino sat on a chair! *The vet left the farm. *Edward: Well, the 'doctor' said your leg is going to heal just fine. *Gino: Yeah, but who's going to run my farm for me while I'm on the mend? *Gino: YOU TWO! *Emily: You know, I do run restaurants for a living! *Emily: Does anyone in this family ever read my Christmas letters? *Gino: Sorry... I just... have a VERY particular way of doing things. *Francois: No kidding. *Gino: I took the liberty of writing down a few instructions. *Emily: Excellent... *Francois leaves the farm. Afterward *Emily cleans the table. *Gino: Where's Truffles? *Emily: I'm sure she's fine - can I get you anything? *Gino: If I need something I'll get it myself. *Emily continues cleaning. *Gino: Mmm... Maybe just a piece of fruit... *Emily gets a piece of fruit to Gino, then she continues cleaning. *Gino: Something to drink would be nice? *Emily gets the wine to Gino without a straw, then continues clean. *Gino: A straw, please? Level 38 - Nothing Like Family '' Is there a way to make Gino realize there’s nothing like having the family around?'' *Gino: Hey guys, know what would go great with this drink? *Edward: Gino, we really need to get the farm ready for the customers. *Gino: A slice of lemon - there's a tree out back. *Edward walks from Gino. *Gino: Say, Edward... *Edward: YES, Gino? *Gino: When Poppa depressed, I... I guess I closed myself off pretty tightly... *Gino: I forgot what it was like, to have family around. *Paige: Mommy, where's Truffles? *Gino: She's probably just playing in some mud out back. *Gino: Why don't you take her some cookies from my farmhouse? *Gino: They're peanut butter eggshell with coffee grounds - her favorite! *Paige leaves the farm. During the level *Emily serves Gino what he asks for. Afterward *Paige enters the farm. *Paige: Grappa, Mommy! Truffles isn't feeling well! *Gino: Truffles! My baby! *Emily: Paige, show us where Truffles is, okay? *Edward, Emily and Paige leave the farm to find Truffles. *Gino: I'm coming, Truffles! *Gino walks handicapped. Level 39 - Truffles in Danger Who said you can’t grow fond of pigs? Take care of Truffles so she can recover! *There was a vet getting a Truffles recovery! *Gino: Will... Will she be okay? *Vet: I'm a vet, not a miracle worker... *Vet: ...but if we're going to do anything for her of this point... *Vet: ...I'll need EVERYONE'S help. During the level *Emily looks after Truffles by recovering. Afterward *Gino: Is... is she out of the woods, doctor? *Vet: Not yet... *Vet: ...but thanks to all of you... *Vet: ...and an extraordinary amount of skill on my part... *Vet: ...she just might get through this. *Paige: I DON'T WANT TRUFFLES TO DIE! *Vet: I won't let that happen, little girl. *Vet: You've done all you can for her now... *Vet: ...you should leave her with me for the night. *Vet: Get your rest! I'll need to fresh for tomorrow. Level 40 - A Matter Of Life And Death Nothing left to do but hope for the best now… Will Truffles survive the night? *Gino: It's... It's over. *There were piglets born out of Truffles! *Gino: Three piglets! It's a full litter! *'Three little pigs' *Emily: She was... pregnant? *Vet: Yes... and she had labor complications, too... *Vet: Had it not been for your help... *Vet: ...even 'I' might not have been able to save her. *Paige: Grappa, how did Truffles get preg-ant? *Edward: Er… best ask your father, dear. *Vet: OK, I'd best be off. Want me to check your cast before I go? *Gino: No, thank you... *Gino: I've got my family here to help if I need anything. Afterward *Gino: I... I don't know how to repay you. *Edward: Well... you could come to the reunion... *Gino: Sigh... And see Poppa again? *Gino: Well, why not? *Gino: I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him how successful I've become! *Gino: He'll HAVE to be proud of me, then! *Edward gave Gino a hug. *Emily: See you soon, Uncle Gino. *Gino and Truffles, piglets leave, and Edward and Paige now leave Gino's Farm. *Emily: What's wrong, Dad? *Edward: Hmm? Oh, nothing, dear. *Edward: Just tired, that's all. *Emily and Edward now leaving Gino's Farm.